she can see it now
by gustin puckerman
Summary: "Butterflies, hah?" she asks, looking around- her hand still around his neck. "Yeah," he told her, "Like now,". One-shot. Zack/Bailey


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Excepts idea. Everything belongs to their rightful owners

* * *

><p><strong>she can see it now<strong>  
><em>by: BigBenMitchell<em>

* * *

><p>Bailey sits down on a stool in a restaurant.<p>

As usual, Zack was late again. She stares at a cupcake that was supposed to be a romantic cake that celebrates their three year anniversary of dating. Bailey loves Zack, truly- but sometimes, she thinks Zack just doesn't love her that much. She thinks back of the memory where Zack canceled on their date, Zack shares a smirk with another girl or even her boyfriend made a fool out of himself and embarrassed her in public.

Bailey can't help but think of Cody and how sweet he was when she was with him. The way he greet her, the way he say something oh-so gently, the way he knew how to actually treat Bailey. But then, she reflects on how exactly Zack had treated her. She remembers how Zack cup her face and kiss her lips when she was crying. The way Zack cries when Bailey didn't come home one night- he thought that she was leaving him. Zack can also be sweet, she thought, in his own weird odd strange way.

She hated that why it is always fighting when they two get together- Zack and her, she means. Then, she would find him utterly drunk on a bar with a bartender waving at her, asking (or more likely pleading) her to take Zack home. After that, Zack would grab her hand and ask her not to let go. Just like that, all of his and her mistakes will fade away back inside of her mind. The way she would just fall asleep and wakes up with Zack staring at her, like she some like goddess. She would ask _why_ and he would say that he just loves watching her sleep.

The way he grab her hand one day at a park and force her to enter a forest and they stop somewhere behind a big rock and there it is, a grave of the dog she bought a few days back that turns out to have a disease and decided to be put down by the doctors. Zack was disappearing all day because he was digging a grave for her one and only dog. She remembers the way Zack just offers his arm and she would lazily hug him.

But then, it all crashed down when she remembers how he would easily get jealous every time she nears someone else and they got into a really huge fight. She remembers dialing up Maddie's phone number and crying her eyes out. She remembers how he was so angry and he starts cussing and she started cussing too until he grab his coat and slam the door shut in front of her face. The way he angrily grab her wrist and their face was so close- but she was so disgusted, she spit on his face. She flashes back to the time when they don't even talk for almost a week.

And of course, she remembers every time that he was late at something. Like NOW!

Suddenly, Bailey feels rough silk hands covering her eyes as the familiar hot breaths hit the back of her neck. She knew exactly who it was. She grunts and rolls her eyes under his palm, "You're late," she spat, not even trying his best to act happily.

"I know I am babe,"

"Don't babe me, Zachary Dylan Martin! I am so tired of your shenanigans. Sometimes I wonder if you really love me like I love you," Bailey's voice soften, "Do you, Zack?"

She can hear he sighs from behind her ear, but he didn't reply a single word. So, it must be right. He doesn't love her.

Bailey grabs his hand that was covering her eyes and put it down slowly. She turn her head right at Zack and said it clearly, "I hate you," and slaps him across the face, hard. It's not like he doesn't used to it, or anything. Then, without a moment wasted, she marched out of the restaurant with tears dripping down her face. She never thought she could feel this pain just aching inside of her heart. Her chest seems to be tightening with every breath she took.

Then, just about she was about to turn at the corner, she could feel someone grab her by the waist as he/she tied a black handkerchief around her eyes, covering it. She screams, but it is also covered by a clothes. She struggles through it, but it was useless. Why isn't anyone around her tries to scream or at least try to beat this kidnapper? Zack! Oh gosh, she needs Zach on the moment. Her crying is now as if it wasn't going to end- it just falls non-stop.

After a while of being trap in somewhat a van, she thinks, the kidnapper pushes her to step out. The ground was solid- she was on tile. She could hear a gushes of deep rough voices of a male. She couldn't help but also to hear a few gentle voices of a woman. Okay, she seems to be confused right now. Bailey later on was forced to go inside some sort of store. Out of nowhere, she could hear a familiar song in the background- Critical by Nick Jonas. She knew someone very close that adores Jonas Brothers.

She heard a male voice shouts a name- a name that was too familiar, "Zack!"

What the..? Her thought was interrupt when soft hands untangled the cloth from her eyes and there she is, in a butterfly park. She was mesmerized by the different type of beautiful, absolutely gorgeous butterfly flying around her. She turns to her side and identifies Woody, Cody with her wife, Grace and their one year old daughter, Marissa, Maddie and London- they are all smiling at her. After that, her eyes landed on a hopeless romantic gentleman who is staring sadly at her- Zachary Martin.

"Bailey," Zack started, sniffling a bit, "I just wanted you to know that this is how you make me feel,"

At the end of his sentences, a few of butterflies come flying out towards them, making Marissa giggles. Woody smiles, as he holds up his camera, capturing all of the moments. Bailey was on the edge, she'll breakdown anytime soon if Zach keeps this up, "Butterflies? That's how I make you feel?" she asks, reassuring, eyes shaking lightly.

"Butterflies," Zack nodded, "Just fluttering inside of my stomach every time you smiles at me. Every time you hug me, every time you hold me, every time you breathed that you love me. It flutters like crazy. I know I made a lot of mistakes that I can't undo. I know we aren't the perfect couple in this whole damn universe- but I know I love you. I hate you sometimes, Bailey Pickett, but I will always love you," Zack explains, looking up at her as she comes closer.

"Then, why couldn't you say it back then at the restaurant, Zack?" Bailey glares, crossing her arm.

"I guess you left me speechless," Zack shrugs, "You do that sometimes. Remember when you spit on my face?" he tries making jokes- and she can't help but to actually smiles a little bit with a tears dripping from her eyes.

"Zack..," she breathed.

"I want you to marry me, Bailey," Zack cut her off, sounding urgent. Or desperate. Just then, a butterfly landed on Zack shoulders, making Bailey slightly smiles. Zack's rough hand reaches onto her soft hand and intertwined them both. He take a step closer and rested her forehead against her, "Bailey Annabeth Maria Pickett, will you do the honor of marrying me, Zachary Dylan Martin, the careless son of a careful mother? Will you...," Zack's breath's hitches, "... be _mine_?"

Just like that, Bailey could imagine everything. The life of marrying Zachary Martin. Their sons and their daughter. Their fights and their celebrations. Their happy moments and sad moments. Their hands holding onto each other until their last breath. The smiles that only they share as they kiss each other tenderly. Bailey cries and nods her head vigorously, "Yes, yes, yes... A thousand times yes!" she said as she hugs him. Her hug tightens when Zack whispers _I love you_ into her ears.

Marissa later comes bringing a small ring on a pillow, to which Bailey picks it up almost in tears. She put it on her finger and admires it for a while before kissing Zack on the lips passionately.

"Butterflies, hah?" she asks, looking around- her hand still around his neck. "Yeah," he told her, "Like now,"

[_I say, "Can you believe it?" as we're lyin' on the couch, The moment, I can see it, Yes, yes, I can see it now_]  
>-Mine by Taylor Swift<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an**: My first try-outs on Zack/Bailey. I have this 'thing' for one-shots. I just love making them. So, I decided to make one with this forbidden couple. I just love the hate-love relationship they have going on. Yet, I love to make them as cute and sweet and maybe a little sprinkle of cliche as possible. Thank you for reading it. Tell me how I did on this one-shot. Is it bad? Well, see you later! ;) Don't forget to check out my other story; **Mending a Wounded Soul** It's a Cody/London fic.


End file.
